Order of Stars
The Order of Stars is a faction of Arcanists that operate within The Marchlands. The Order of Stars takes its structure from that of the Gizerod though it does also have some similarities to that of a Guild in that everyone of the council has a right to be heard on their issues. The council was originally founded with only three seats to control all of the human kingdoms but later expanded to nine. These positions are held by the most powerful of all human wizards. Each of the nine seats oversees a particular region within the human kingdoms and will commonly call Conclaves to handle various issues that pertain to wizards in that area. The Order of Stars will routinely meet on the grounds of the local Priory as it is considered neutral ground and has the accomodations to deal with the influx of guests more easily than the private tower of a wizard. 'Faction Information' 'Member Traits' *Caster (Arcane) 'Background' *See above 'Opposition' *Keepers of the Eternal Flame 'Confederations' category=Confederation category=Order of Stars 'Motivation' *They want to further the understanding of arcane magic. 'Goals' *Learn how to create powerful arcane magical items for the common good. 'Renown' *Create arcane items for Faction (+1 per spell level) *Recover lost arcane items for Faction (+1 per caster level) (A common practice for new members of the faction is to create several scrolls of lower levels and donate them to the faction's use. Ten, level-1 scrolls would earn them 10 renown (assuming that they are considered useful and relevant to the superior to whom they are given) and earn them enough rank to move up the rank (level restriction still applies). '' 'Ranks' Organization 'History' The Order of Stars began as a collection of arcane cabal and guilds throughout the Marches during the Great Silence and unified into a faction nearly one hundred years (775 KR ) before humans were invited to study the higher magics with the Gnomes of Tor Gizad . Originally, as a trade guild, it was a means of monitoring arcane magical use and study within the kingdom of the Kels and the Marches but was quickly elevated to a position of importance within the kingdom once humans gained access to more potent magic. After humans were permitted to take the Test of Gizad in 858 KR , the simple 'trade guild' was reformed into an Order of Magi based around the Gizerod of the Gnomes of Tor Gizad. The rebirth of the guild into the order was orchestrated by three magi who met at Tor Gizad during their four-year apprenticeship; Stanyr Baelyn , Wisam Aerys and Astinon Norello. The first meeting of the newly reformed Order was in 862 KR. 'Argent Tor' Originally based in the city of Kel Arn , the council quickly discovered that there were far too many political obstacles and controls in place by the noble families of the Kels to function adequately. In 863 KR the council moved to the city of Kel Mara while one of their strongest allies, the House of Argen , was creating a new stronghold for the council to meet and train wizards away from the politics of the Kels. This stronghold, the Argent Tor, was later completed in 878 KR . 'The Keepers of the Eternal Flame' Once humans entered Tor Gizad and more potent magi began serving and operating in the Marches the Keepers of the Eternal Flame 's power began to shake. Eventually the Order of Stars sent a proclamation to the King of Kel Arn and said that they would be overseeing all aspects of Arcane Magic for the humans - for the Kels and for the Marches - and that they serve the Realm - not the throne. This angered the King and he ordered the members of the Order of Stars arrested only to discover that they had all left in the night and fled to Kel Mara . 'Wars' War/Order of Stars 'Battles' Battle/Order of Stars 'Events' Event/Order of Stars 'Meetings' The Order of Stars meets every spring though they only hold a full Conclave every three years. Their annual meetings are for council members and those specific members as requested. Conclave, by contrast, is open to any mage in good standing with the Order. After the attack known as the Night of the Broken Circle , the Order would meet every three years at Argent Tor and regional conclaves would be held every year within their area. Council The members of the Order of Stars, the ruling body of the Order, number nine - matching that of the Gizerod . Their reformation was simple - the first nine magi who were approved to study higher magics at Tor Gizad naturally became the first members of the council. The council is lead by the Chancellor - who holds no voting power unless there is a tie between the other eight members. Chancellor The Chancellor of the Order of Stars is the first among the Nine. Considered technically neutral in arbitrations he is only allowed to vote should there be a tie between the remaining eight masters. After the Night of the Broken Circle, the Chancellor resides at the Argent Tor for the duration of their term. Regent '' The Regents of the Order of Stars are the remaining eight seats of the ruleing council. Each regent has a given territory within the human lands to oversee and is responsible for protecting the interests of human wizards within that area. Many of the Regents occupy functional roles within the Council such as Chronicler, Seer, etc. Each territory under the auspice of a Regent is called a Regency. Regents are in near constant communication with the Chancellor and other members of the high council - reporting on the political and economic affairs of their area. ''Known Regents 'Chronicler: The chronicler of the council is responsible for maintaining all records and reports generated and submitted to the council. Their primary function is to maintain the Azure Chronicle. 'Seer: ' The seer of the council is the chief diviner and is reponsible for all oracular duties. They are often consulted by the Chancellor to view the events far and wide within the lands. 'Embassador: ' The Embassador of the Order of Stars is the Regent responsible for maintaining contact with the Gizerod on Tor Gizad. The position is one of the few 'terminal' positions of the Regents. Each embassador is only given the position for one year and is required to live at in Tor Gizad for that time. '''Guild Members: Character/Order of Stars Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Wizard Category:Order/Arcane Category:Laws Category:Order/Human Category:Order/Wizard Category:Project/Active Category:Organization/Marchlands Category:Organization/Hinterlands Category:Faction Category:Organization Category:Kel Gollan Category:Kel Arn Category:Cambria